


Was I good?

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Lube, Prayer, Rough Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was caught earlier in the day doing something he shouldn't have been doing and Castiel catches him. Later that night Castiel pays Dean a visit to give him the proper punishment he was asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was I good?

**Author's Note:**

> Hurgh, written for a prompt I was requested of by one of my lovely little Tumblr Anon Babies <3 Hope you enjoy it hon!!

It was late. Dean knew he should try and get some sleep, but it was just not happening for him right now, or tonight even. Dean was heading into the kitchenette inside his and Sam's hotel of the night to grab himself a beer. He was dressed in a pair of boxer briefs and a loose t-shirt that he had changed into for the night. The only sounds coming from the room were of the low rumbles of the a/c at the front and of Sam's slight snores joining in the chorus. Sam was already laid out in the bed, covers pulled halfway up his body as he lay flat on his stomach with feet still dangling off the end just barely. 

Just when Dean had bent forward into the now opened mini fridge to pluck out a cool beer, there was a sudden gust of wind and a rustle of feathers echoing in the space just behind him. Dean turned to look back and seen Castiel, fists clenched at his sides and that hard, motionless face with eyes glued right into Dean's. It was unspoken and he knew exactly what that look stood for and it sent shivers down his spine and made him curl his bare toes against the linoleum floor. Even as Castiel took a step forward, closer to Dean, it still left the Hunter standing up straight and backing up towards the counter. His foot caught on the door of the mini fridge and kicked it closed with a quiet thunk.

He may have given Cas permission to come to him when he got like this, but didn't mean when his little brother was literally sleeping right in the next room. “Cas, what the h-,” Dean finished his sentence with a choked off gasp as he was forced back against the counter he was conveniently backing himself into. “Silence Dean,” Castiel said as he seemed to look down on the hunter and stepped forward, fingers curling into the front of the hunter's shirt as he yanked the man forward against him. “I didn't give you permission to speak yet.” Castiel's quiet tone sent shivers down Dean's spine as his lips parted in a silent gasp. The hunter just nodded as Castiel's blue eyes roamed his face making his cheeks tint a shade of pink once those eyes dropped down to look over his body.

Dean swallowed hard as the Angel's eyes reached his groin and it made the flaccid flesh twitch with interest. Dean cursed mentally when he could see the slight curl of Castiel's lips when he seen the jump in Dean's boxer briefs, heard the slight grunt from Castiel as his eyes traveled back up his body to look back in to his green ones. “Kneel before me Dean.” Castiel demanded, well aware of the sleeping brother in the other room, just as he released the man and forced him back against the counter when he took his own slow steps backwards. Without another sound Dean slid to his knees in front of Castiel, hand still gripping the counter as he looked up the Angel's body standing tall in front of him. Castiel raised his right hand and reached forward to grip Dean's chin gently, thumb rubbing along the stubble he found there. 

“Pray to me, ask for my forgiveness.” Castiel demands as he slides his hand up into Dean's hair and a smirk forms on his lips when he heard Sam's bed groan with movement when the brother shifted in his bed. “Saw you in the bathroom earlier Dean. Door cracked while you fucked your hand while your baby brother was out shopping. Could have came home any moment to see you.” the words are spat out with heated intent then as Dean visibly shivers with the thought of what Castiel was saying when Sam's bed finally settles. “Cas,” Dean started, voice rough with arousal before Castiel's hand gripped his hair tighter and tilted his head back so Castiel could look into the man's eyes better. “Castiel...” Dean corrected himself and earned a pleased groan when Castiel physically shifted and a flicker of dim light was seen when the Angel's wings started to manifest behind him. 

“Pray for my forgiveness Dean.” Castiel asked again as his hand tightened slightly before it relaxed, but remained tangled in his hair. “Forgive me for I have sinned.” Dean started speaking when he seen the Angel's Grace leak out more and he could feel the power in the air. “I...I couldn't help myself, not with you whispering in my head all those filthy promises you were making me in the diner earlier.” he swallowed loudly and glanced down his body to notice the obvious growing tent in the front of Cas' jeans. “Still don't see why you would do such a thing Dean. Subjecting your younger brother to such things whether he was to walk in or not.” Castiel said as Dean scoffed and licked his lips, eyes still locked onto the Angel's groin. Just then Castiel's grip tightened in his hair and he yanked his head back, thumping it against he counter a bit roughly and earned a gasp and widened eyes from the man below him. 

“Feet Winchester.” Castiel demanded and all at once he was standing a few feet back from Dean. He looked up from his kneeled position and watched as Castiel tugged off his trench coat and tossed it over the edge of the bathroom door to hang there. “Sam, he could wake up any min...” Dean stated as he looked up when Castiel started tugging off his tie from around his neck and fixing him with a glare. “Am I speaking Enochian Righteous Man?” Castiel questioned as Dean shot up from his current position and it was obvious now he was quite enjoying the treatment Castiel was giving him. “Clothes off.” Castiel said with a wave of his right hand as he dropped his tie to the floor and with his other hand he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Castiel,” Dean watched Castiel undo the last button before the Angel fixed heated eyes to his, alight with Grace that flickered across his lust blown pupils. “If you speak once more without my say I will give you something to speak of. Now, do as I request and remove your clothes.” Castiel growled out, voice more then a whisper now that it might wake Sam up. Dean glanced over to his still sleeping brother's bed as he grabbed the neck of his shirt and started tugging it over his head slowly. Castiel already had both shirts off and was already tugging open his slacks by the time Dean's shirt hit the ground, but he wasn't able to do more then push his boxers to his knees before he was spun around and shoved against the counter. Castiel forced Dean down onto the surface as he forced the hunter's boxers down and tossed them away when Dean stepped out of them.

“Fuck Cas-stiel.” Dean huffed out as he gripped the counter when he felt Castiel's right hand at the center of his back holding him down. There was a bit of rustling behind him and the next moment Dean could feel Castiel's other hand spreading his cheeks apart as best they could before two wet lips were circling his hole. Dean moaned softly and arched his back to give Castiel better access which was quite unneeded when he felt Castiel's tongue slide down to lick at his perineum with a wet widened tongue. Dean clenched his hands into fists as he felt the Angel's hand on his back slide down to press a thumb against his hole and circle it slowly. “Yeah, yeah come on Cas.” Dean moaned out as Castiel leaned his face the the left and bit down on Dean's ass cheek and leaving a nice ring of teeth mark, causing Dean to moan a bit louder. 

Castiel licked and sucked his way back down Dean's body and sucked his balls into his mouth as best he could when Dean parted his legs further to give him more room. Castiel tugged on them gently, sucking a bit more as Dean's cock dripped a bit of pre-come onto the floor between his legs. Castiel pressed his thumb harder against Dean's hole and it pressed in slightly with what little spit he left behind. “Nngh Cas...fuck, hurts.” Dean groaned out as he whimpered in slight discomfort before Castiel pulled his mouth away and licked back up to the finger still pressed slightly inside his ass. He started licking at his finger and the surrounding area as he pressed in harder and watched his finger slip inside Dean more. 

The Angel continued to lick at his thumb as he started pushing it deeper inside, soon enough pumping his finger out and then back in repeatedly. “Better Dean?” Castiel asked as he watched Dean nod his head and curl his toes. Cas pulled his thumb out and heard Dean whine with the small loss before he gave Dean's hole a few more long licks and stood back up. Castiel stepped up closer behind Dean and reached his left hand up over Dean's shoulder and hooked his first three fingers in the man's mouth and pulled him up on his elbows, ass pressing back against his hardened cock free of clothes by now. “Then it's about to get much better.” Castiel said as he looked over Dean shoulder at him with a grin, eyes lighting up with more of his grace. 

Castiel's wings shifted forward and slipped into Dean's view, causing him to suck in what breath he could even with two of the Angel's fingers buried in his mouth. “Suck Dean,” Castiel said as he wiggled his fingers and slid his dick against Dean's ass, slipping it in between his cheeks to catch at his hole gently. “it's what you're good at right?” he teased lightly and heard a moan slip from Dean's mouth and the man to push back against his hips again. Castiel shoved him forward as he started sucking on his fingers, getting them nice and wet as Castiel groaned of the feel of Dean's tongue licking at his fingers. Soon enough Castiel pulled his fingers free from Dean's mouth and quickly brought them around to press against his ass, middle finger pressing inside a bit.

“Hurry Cas, wanna feel that dick inside me already.” Dean said as he looked back at Castiel to see his eyes still glowing from his leaked Grace, wings still raised proudly behind him. “I'm gonna fuck you when I'm damn well ready. Shut the fuck up.” Castiel growled out as he slapped Dean's ass with his other hand and shoved his finger in at the same time. It made Dean's back arch as his eyes slid shut and he moaned with the sudden penetration. It stung, but not so bad it was unbearable as Castiel pulled it out slowly and shoved it back in, rubbing at his walls. Dean wasn't quite used to this one fully before Castiel was rubbing the tip of his second finger against him. 

Dean wasn't able to say anything before Castiel pressed it inside and his hole closed around two fingers now, trying to force them back out. The hunter grunted with the slight pain and looked back at Cas as he licked his lips. “Having fun you prick?” Dean asked huskily as he felt Castiel scissor his fingers gently. “Very much so. You look good squirming around like this Dean.” Castiel said as he leaned forward and kissed at Dean's middle back. “Wish you could see it.” he added softly as he kissed his way up Dean's back and across his left shoulder.

“Well, shit...be careful. It hurts a bit.” Dean groaned softly as he felt Castiel's fingers rubbing at his walls as if in search of something and he moaned. “Right a bit Cas.” Dean whispered as he felt Castiel press his fingers right some and it was a bit too far and they brushed right over Dean's prostate. “Oh, Oh! Back...go back slowly.” Dean whined out as he felt Castiel pull his fingers out before slipping them back in. “Why Dean?” Castiel questioned playfully as he moved his fingers just left enough to press against his prostate again. “There, fuck there Cas.” he moaned louder as Castiel grinned and slipped right over the spot and left Dean whimpering again. 

“Cas, you fucker! Quit being a tease.” Dean groaned and the moment he arched his back Castiel pressed his fingers back and stroked his prostate harder. Dean let out a louder moan and this time it echoed loud enough it made Sam grunt and pulled a pillow over his head to try and block out the sounds in his half sleep. Dean covered his mouth then, eyes wide as Castiel proceeded to rub his prostate with an evil smirk. “S-stop Cas.” Dean whispered from behind even though he pressed back against the Angel's hand asking for more. “Mmm, not done.” Castiel said as he pressed a third finger in against the others when he pulled them back and once he pressed them forward all three fingers slipped in. 

Castiel gave no time for Dean to get ready as he pulled them out and pushed them back in, keeping up a slow, but steady pace as he fucked his fingers into Dean. By the time Castiel did pull his fingers free and spit into his hand, Dean was just barely hanging onto the counter as he shook with pleasure. “Straighten up Dean.” Castiel said as he tapped Dean's ass and he straightened his legs up as best he could and arched his back for Castiel. “Good boy.” Cas said just before he rubbed his spit slicked palm over the cock between his legs and slipped them over Dean's hole one last time. The Angel lined himself up and nudged his head gently against Dean's hole and watched him whimper and press back needily. 

“You want it?” Castiel asked as he pressed forward again and felt Dean's hole slightly give and his head slip inside. Dean moaned out again and when Castiel felt Dean clench up around him he grabbed the hunter's cheeks and spread them with both hands. He looked down and pushed forward when Dean leaned forward to get away from Castiel's advances which only made him growl in frustration when he lost his grip and his cock slipped free. “Dean.” Castiel hissed out as he spat into his hand again and rubbed it over his drying dick before he shoved Dean against the counter to keep him in place. “Stay still.” Castiel looked down and this time as he parted the whimpering man's cheeks to look at his puckered hole he stepped forward again. 

His dick head pressed right up against Dean's hole and in one swift movement he pushed forward to slip the head back inside him. Dean's rather lusty moan echoed in the kitchenette and he threw his head back with the penetration of Castiel's cock causing Castiel to moan when Dean tightened up around him. “Wow, Dean.” Castiel moaned out as he pressed forward and slipped inside Dean a bit more, the man's knuckles going white with how hard he was gripping the counter. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean groans as Castiel continues to push forward til he felt the Angel's balls tap against his ass with the movement. “Should have grabbed the lube to dick.” Dean spat out as he felt Castiel shift causing him to hiss in the slight pain. 

“But you requested it like this Dean.” Castiel said as he frowned slightly and looked up at Dean whom waving a hand back at him and grabbed his hand. “Don't get all chick flick on me right now you ass. Come on and fuck me.” Dean quickly said and cut off any attempt the Angel might have at apologizing. “Dean...” Castiel tried again and just as he started pulling out, Dean was grabbing his wrist tighter and thrusting his hips back against him, dick pushing fully back inside. Dean threw his head back in a silent cry as Cas grabbed Dean's hip tighter and bit his bottom lip in a quiet groan. “Said no, now will you just take me already? Wanna feel it in the morning baby.” Dean purred as he looked over his shoulder and rocked his hips back on Castiel. 

Castiel didn't say another word as he pulled his hand free from Dean's wrist and gripped the hunter's hips once more. He positioned himself a bit better and this time when he started pulling out he wasted no time in thrusting back inside quickly. Dean keened softly when he looked back in front of him and pushed himself back against Castiel, pain slipping away to pleasure. As Castiel picked up his speed it caused Dean to get louder and every time Castiel thrust in a certain way to hit his prostate Dean would moan out louder where Sam was sure to hear. “Cas, gotta push your dick down a bit more. Come on so close.” Dean whimpered out as he reached down between his legs to grip his cock gently. 

Castiel grunted in reply and slid his left hand over Dean's hip to press down at his cock as it fucked inside Dean. With this new angle it pressed right up against the hunter's prostate more and it made Dean moan out rather suddenly and come all down the counter drawers he was currently being fucked into. Sam grumbled from the bed as he buried himself under his blankets more when a quiet gasp was heard from Castiel and he fucked into Dean's quivering hole at an erratic pace. Dean whined softly and as he clenched his ass up harder on Castiel's pistoning cock it made the Angel's head fall back as he bucked forward one last time and spill his own seed deep inside Dean. Castiel's wings were raised high above his head now, the tops brushing the ceiling as he lightly rolled his hips inside Dean while he rode out his orgasm. 

Dean had let his softening cock go by now as he let Cas ride out his own end, both breathing rather heavily from the exertion. Slowly Castiel pulled free as he leaned down to gently pepper kisses up Dean's sweaty back, fingers sliding up his sides and his wings dropping down till they brushed against the floor once more. Once Dean glanced back at Castiel he smiled and reached his hand back gently to tug at one of the Angel's wings and it was instantly pressed into his grip. Dean chuckled softly and felt Castiel gripping his shoulder to make him lean up to turn him over. The hunter's bare ass was now pressed against the edge of the counter and he smiled when Castiel slid up against his body and kissed at his chest now. 

“Was I good Dean?” Castiel asked as he looked up at Dean and licked his lips when Dean pulled him in closer against him body. “You were great Cas.” Dean said with a smile as Castiel slid his right hand up to rub along Dean's left side of his face tenderly. “Next time you should do this to me.” Castiel said as his eyes glittered with the light of his grace as his wings slipped back into a different realm and left Dean's hand empty. “You'd like that hu?” Dean asked with a smirk as Castiel quickly nodded and his back straightened, chest pressing up against Dean's. “Alright next time Cas. You should get back now.” Dean said with a quiet yawn as the Angel nodded his head again before they shared a soft lingering kiss before Castiel disappeared in a 'woosh' of wind along with his clothes. 

Dean stepped away from the counter and grabbed for his clothes before tiptoeing into the bathroom. He shut the door and cleaned himself up, took a piss and got dressed once more. When he came back out he stepped back into the kitchenette to clean up the mess they had made and threw away the paper towels he used. Dean gave another yawn as he headed into the bedroom where Sam lay buried somewhere under the blankets and smiled to himself. Just as Dean pulled back his blankets and slid into bed once more he heard Sam cleared his throat and the sound of blankets rustling. “'M getting you back for this jerk...”


End file.
